indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Kindred in Death
Plot Summary When the newly promoted captain of the NYPSD and his wife return a day early from their vacation, they were looking forward to spending time with their bright and vivacious sixteen-year-old daughter who had stayed behind. Not even their worst nightmares could have prepared them for the crime scene that awaited them instead. Brutally murdered in her bedroom, Deena’s body showed signs of trauma that horrified even the toughest of cops; including our own Lieutenant Eve Dallas, who was specifically requested by the captain to investigate. When the evidence starts to pile up, Dallas and her team think they are about to arrest their perpetrator; little do they know yet that someone has gone to great lengths to tease and taunt them by using a variety of identities. Overconfidence can lead to careless mistakes. But for Dallas, one mistake might be all she needs to bring justice. ~ Penguin Group Map Please reference the Kindred in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: June 2060, Sunday - SaturdayKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Day 1 (Sunday) * Eve and Roarke lounge around after "heavenly" sex on Peace Day, their second day off. * They talk about Charles and Louise's wedding. Eve is worried about her matron of honor duties. Roarke tells her it's enough just to be there for Louise. * They make plans to check out a villa in the Caymans that Roarke is thinking of buying. * Just as Eve is finished dressing her communicator signals. It's Commander Whitney. The daughter of an illegals Captain has been found dead and Captain Jonah MacMasters has requested Eve as primary. Eve agrees to interrupt her holiday to take the case. * On her way out, Eve asks Summerset to talk Roarke into doing something that's not work. * When Eve arrives at the MacMasters' home, Whitney and his wife Anna are there to comfort the MacMasters'. They are good friends. * The MacMasters had been away for a couple of days and let their daughter Deena stay alone. Security was activated but the cameras were off and discs for the last two days are missing. * Eve surveys Deena's room. It's a typical teenage girl's room. There is an autographed poster of Mavis. Deena is on the bed. Her feet are bound and hands restrained with police cuffs. She appears to have been violently raped. Eve feels sick. She determines time of death and makes a request for Dr. Morris. * When Peabody arrives, she tells Eve she knew Deena. She'd met her doing public service at Deena's school and also helped her with a report on Free-Agers. Eve asks if Peabody can handle it. Peabody wants to help in taking down the murderer. * They find no signs of Deena's plans for Saturday night. * Eve asks the MacMasters' about Deena's friends. Jamie Lingstrom was her friend. Carol MacMasters also mentions Deena was interested in a boy. * Captain MacMasters goes over his statement. He can't think of any threats from previous cases. Eve tells him she will copy him on all her reports. * Outside Eve gets reports from the Officers doing door-to-door interviews. No one saw anything. * Eve and Peabody go to Jamie Lingstrom's. Eve realizes he's no longer a boy but a man. He's upset but pulls himself together. Eve notes he's got the spine to be a cop. He wants to help. She tells him it's up to Feeney. Jamie mentions Roarke is supplementing his scholarship at Columbia. * Eve and Peabody go to see Jo Jennings, Deena's best friend. Jo tells them Deena was secretly seeing a boy named David who she met while jogging. He's a student at Columbia. He's from Georgia and is, according to Deena, shy, clumsy and sweet. * Peabody continues interviewing Deena's friends while Eve heads to the morgue. * Eve tags Roarke to let him know she'll be busy. He offers to help. She knows he'll be useful. * At the morgue, not wanting to deal with a machine, Eve has a passing tech get her a couple of Pepsis from vending. * Dr. Morris looks the same, but is he? He thanks Eve for finding justice for his late girlfriend, Amaryllis. Speaking with Father Lopez gave him comfort. He also thanks Eve for trusting him to be able to get back to work. * Morris reports that Deena was drugged and violently raped repeatedly for about 8 hours before being choked to death. * Eve can see it in her head as Morris describes the injuries. She feels sick again. Morris notices how pale she's gotten and wonders what she was to the person who used her that way. * Later at the lab, Dickie Berinski [sic] is not happy to be at work when he had Yankees tickets. He reports Deena was drugged with barbs and zoner to give her bad dreams and a migraine. No prints or DNA were found. * Eve returns to Central wishing she could hit something. Roarke is in her office and comforts her. She tells him he's better than a sparring droid. She refuses to take a blocker. He says the pizza he ordered for the team should help. She's not happy but asks if he got pepperoni. * The team of Feeney, Peabody, McNab, Jamie, and Roarke is briefed and given assignments. * Back in her office, Eve runs like crimes through the IRCCA. Then sets up a murder board. * Peabody reports with her partial list from Columbia. Eve thinks the murderer cloned a student's ID so he could use it when he took Deena out. * Eve and Roarke go to the MacMasters home. After walking through the murder scene, Eve finds a music disk made for Deena by the murderer. * Back at home, Eve is disappointed she has to work when the house is "Summerset-free". * In her home office, Eve runs names. Roarke brings her the music disk he copied. It contains a message from the murderer for Captain MacMasters. It is revenge. * After updating Whitney and the team, Eve and Roarke have dinner on the terrace. As she eats grilled fish, Eve reminisces about her first slice of New York pizza at Polumbi's. Roarke is touched. * They talk about the case while they eat. Eve thinks there's a connection to Columbia. Roarke calls the President, Peach Lapkoff. Eve gets a list of stolen IDs. She zeros in on Darian Powders. * Eve and Roarke go to the campus to see Darian. He confirms he lost his ID at the New Year's Eve party he and his roommate had in their room. He remembered Deena and Jamie were friends. * After working a couple more hours at home, Eve and Roarke go to bed. * Eve has a nightmare. Day 2 (Monday) * Eve wakes to find Roarke gone. She is surprised to find him in his office speaking Chinese to an employee on the screen. He tells her it's a new two-way comp translation program. * Eve's team arrives for the 7 a.m. briefing. Roarke will be available later to help. Baxter and Trueheart are added to the team. Whitney comes in as she begins. After the brief, Eve hands out assignments. Whitney asks her to give him one too. She does. * Eve and Peabody head to the park where Deena met David. They each find a witness who saw Deena with the boy. * Eve arranges for Yancy to work on a sketch with both women. * Eve returns home to speak to Captain MacMasters. They go over some of his cases. * At Columbia, Eve meets the President, Dr. Lapkoff. Who promises to help in any way she can. * After that, Eve meets Dr. Mira for a consult. Mira asks about Eve's nightmares before going on with the consult. The murderer has sociopathic tendencies with a purpose. They conclude he will be at Deena's memorial. * Dr. Mira accompanies Eve to interview a possible suspect. She admires Eve's new car. Eve asks Mira about matron of honor duties. Mira assures Eve that a phone call to listen should suffice. Eve is relieved. Mira asks about Eve's dress for the wedding. Eve replies " A yellow thing" Mira asks her to describe what she's wearing without looking. She finds it interesting that Eve only recalls her own dress as a yellow thing but can describe what Mira is wearing down to the width of her heels. * Just as they arrive to the interview, Eve observes a wallet snatcher and chases him down. * After speaking with the possible suspect, Risso Banks, Eve eliminates him as a suspect. * Karlene Robins, a real estate agent, prepares to show a SoHo loft to a young client. She's excited about the possible sale right before her wedding. "Drew Pickering" arrives with coffee to apologize for running late. It's drugged. The killer is ready for his next victim. * Eve returns to Central and begins her runs. The team is briefed and they continue with their assignments. * Eve checks in with Yancy. He doesn't have much after working with the first witness, Marta Delroy. The second witness, Lola Merrill is due to arrive soon. He does note that the suspect had an Anders airboard. * While sorting through Deena's souvenirs, Eve finds two programs for the same play. After notifying Roarke that she's leaving, she takes it to the lab for fingerprint checks. Dickie is not happy since it's end of shift. Eve offers him Yankee tickets for a July game. * On her way home, Eve stops by Charles and Louise's place to do her duty. She finds Louise planting flowers. After a tour of the house Louise comments on staying at a hotel the night before the wedding so Charles won't see her. Eve invites Louise to stay at the house instead. * Back home, after her insult exchange with Summerset, Eve feels good and gets to work. * Meanwhile, Karlene has died. The killer is finished and heads home. * Roarke returns home from Central tired and annoyed from doing cop work. Summerset notes it's a change that Roarke is home late for dinner without notice. * When Roarke enters Eve's office he tells her they'll eat before he says anything. She agrees and gets steak and salad for dinner. * After swimming laps and sex in the pool, Eve and Roarke return to her office. Yancy calls to report on his sketch. It looks good. Eve asks him to distribute it to the team members. * Eve calls Jamie and sends him to Columbia with the sketch to use their imaging program. * Jamie calls a few hours later, he's got a suspect with a 97.3% probability. His name is Darrin Pauley. * Back in Roarke's lab, Roarke, along with Feeney and McNab via screen, break through the virus. They are ready for a pint. Eve tells them she has a name. * A while later, Eve and Roarke head to Alabama to interview Darrin's dad, Vincent Pauley. * While in the air, Eve tags Baxter, has him and Trueheart take the sketch to various places around campus and the MacMasters' neighborhood. * Darrin's dad is not sure he's the father. Apparently the mother who he knew as 'Inga Sorenson' used him while his brother Vance was in jail. After he was released, she disappeared with the kid and everything she could get from him. He hadn't seen Darrin or Vance in seven years. * On their way back to the airport, Baxter tags Eve and asks her to pick up barbecue. Then he reports he found a girl who had class with Darrin and saw him at the New Year's Eve party in Darian's room. * Back home, Eve and Roarke find many aliases for the family. They find a young Jonah MacMasters arrested an 'Irene Schultz' in 2039. She had a husband 'Victor Patterson' and a son 'Damian'. After she served eighteen months in prison they vanished. * Later, they find the mother was killed in Chicago in 2041. She was raped and murdered by strangulation. She was known as Illya Schooner - her husband was Val Pruitt son was David. Eve wonders how that leads to MacMasters. * They go to bed after setting the computer for more searches. 'Day 3' (Tuesday) * Eve wakes to the smell of coffee. * In her office, Eve finds too many results and tries to figure angles on how to tighten the results. * When Eve calls Whitney to report, he informs her there will be media statement at noon and she must attend to answer questions. He will contact Chicago PD for the report on Illya Sorenson. * The team arrives for the morning briefing. Summerset wheels in a buffet table and steps out of the way of the stampede. * After handing out the assignments, Eve hands Baxter a bag, it's barbecue, he's ecstatic. * In the car, Peabody tells Eve it was "abso mag" of her to invite Louise and the girls to stay on Friday night. Thinking of Trina, Eve prays she won't regret it. * When Eve walks into Homicide she smells doughnuts . . . Nadine. * Nadine tries to get a scoop. Eve gives her a small lead about high-end security systems. * At 9 a.m. Eve finds MacMasters in Whitney's office. He remembers the Irene Schultz case. He knows she took the fall and her husband walked. * Back in her office, Eve reads the Chicago file then Lieutenant Pulliti calls from Chicago. They suspected the husband but he was conveniently alibied. They think he might have set her up with the local gang, the Stallions. * Eve thinks of the pattern, and how the kid was influenced by his dad. She tells Peabody they need to run everyone involved with the mother's incarceration. * Just then, Eve gets a call from dispatch. * In the SoHo loft Eve and Peabody survey the scene. The victim is identified as Karlene Robins. It looks like she was killed the same way as Deena. Her mother is Jaynie Robins, the child services agent who took Darrin into foster care when his father was taken in for questioning. * Her purse is missing and the security cameras have been corrupted. A cup of coffee is found. * Eve talks to Anthony Hampton, Karlene's fiancee. He's devastated, they were getting married on Saturday. * Back at Central, MacMasters gives a media statement. Eve takes questions. Nadine asks if the case is related to Karlene's. The reporters go nuts. Eve angrily walks off. Whitney stops her and tells her he hopes it generates results. * Roarke is waiting for Eve in her office. He tries to comfort her. She tells him about seeing the wedding stuff at Karlene and Anthony's apartment. * Eve briefs the team. The EDD team finally got a clear picture of Darrin Pauley walking into the MacMasters home. Feeney says they'll have the all the vid from both scenes by end of shift. * Eve and Roarke go to the morgue. Morris tells them she was killed the same way as Deena. Also, Karlene was pregnant. Morris mentions first the virgin then the bride. * Is a wife next? Eve thinks that may be the order Darrin is is picking the victims. * The clerk who sold Darrin the Columbia gear is interviewed. She remembers he was cute and had a killer smile. * Eve needs to talk to all who were related to the Irene Schultz case. Roarke arranges a holo-meeting. * Elysse Wagman the former Public Defender's partner, recognizes the photo as 'Dom Patrelli', a young journalist she'd gone out with a few times. They have a date next week. Eve speculates Elysse is not the next in line because she is divorced. * Judge Serenity Mimoto is interviewed next. Her 90-year-old mother, Charity Mimoto recognizes Darrin as 'Denny Plimpton', a young man who takes piano lessons from her. He comes on Wednesdays, the day her husband Deke plays golf. He is switching to Friday this week. Her husband is going camping until Sunday. She is the next target. * After the holo-meeting, Eve plans to take down Darrin at the memorial. * Roarke copies the meeting recording and steers Eve to their bedroom where he has wine, cake and candlelight. He tells Eve no cake unless she takes a blocker. She agrees. The cake is worth it. 'Day 4' (Wednesday) *No information is provided for this day in the book. 'Day 5' (Thursday) * During the morning brief, Eve outlines the strategy for the memorial and hands out assignments. A cop from MacMasters' unit asks if they will share the sketch with all cops. Eve decides no. She doesn't want a hothead mistake. * Eve and Peabody arrive at the memorial venue. When the MacMasters arrive, Carol goes off on Eve berating her for not having anything yet. Jonah apologizes. * Commissioner Tibble arrives and tells Eve he hopes her strategy justifies the beating they are taking in the media. If she doesn't have an arrest this afternoon, the sketch will be released. * The crowd is larger than anticipated. As Eve is circulating, she hears a crash and the crowd panics. Her communicator is broken as she falls to the ground. She's hit in the eye, nose and back as she fights her way up. A couple of uniforms are taking down a man with shaggy hair and a ball cap. Across the room Eve sees Darrin dressed as staff. Eve tries to pursue him but he gets away. She is pissed. * Eve returns, talks to the kid Zach, who resembles Darrin while the medical tech looks him over. The tech tells Eve she looks worse and hands her a cold wrap for her black eye. * She reams the two uniforms who screwed up. They are from MacMasters unit. One of them admits he saw the sketch, the other was just assisting an officer. * Eve reports to Whitney. MacMasters sticks up for Eve. He knows his guys screwed up. Whitney will deal with Tibble but gives her 30 hours to deliver. MacMasters wants in. Eve agrees. * Back at Central, Eve informs the team that MacMasters will join them. Then she asks who leaked the sketch. Officer Flang looks away. She reams him, puts him on report, then dismisses him. The operation for the next day is planned. * Eve and Roarke return home. Summerset is there with a good insult. Eve is pissed her's wasn't as good. * Both bruised, Eve and Roarke take some time in the whirlpool. They drink wine and have sex. * Feeling better, Eve checks in with Baxter and Trueheart. They are staying with the Mimotos for security. The Mimotos made them a homemade dinner and are ready to help. Day 6 (Friday) * Eve and the team is set up at the Mimotos. Feeney and Eve watch from the den as the Mimoto men load up for their camping trip. They finish say goodbye and leave. Mrs. Mimoto enters the house and sits down to play the piano. Feeney is disappointed in Eve's lack of culture. She doesn't recognize the classic Springsteen Mrs. Mimoto is playing. * The suspect is spotted walking toward the home. He calls Mrs. Mimoto to confirm she is alone. He arrives and is let in. He's brought daisies. He drugs her lemonade while she goes in the kitchen to put the flowers in water. * Eve and the team come out. They find drugs and restraints in his backpack. Eve lets MacMasters read Darrin his rights and has a uniform take him to Central. She tells Jonah to go tell his wife. * At Central, Eve waits until Whitney, Mira, MacMasters and the APA arrive to observe before she begins the interview. * After Eve and Peabody show him their evidence, Darrin admits to everything. He tells them he and his father are a team and planned everything together. Eve tells him it was his father who is responsible for his mother's death not MacMasters or anyone else. * Eve sends Peabody to the wedding rehearsal while she finishes up. * Roarke is waiting in her office. He's found where Vance and Darrin live. * Within 90 minutes, Eve has Baxter, Trueheart, Feeney and a team waiting for Vance to come home. He's probably out establishing an alibi. * While strolling around with Roarke, Eve notices how close Charles and Louise's place is. Then, Charles walks up to them wondering what they are doing there, they missed rehearsal. They keep him talking so it looks natural when Vance is spotted. Eve arrests him while a fascinated Charles watches. * Eve interviews him alone after sending everyone home. She loses it for a minute but calms herself after putting her hand on the glass, knowing Roarke is on the other side. Vance blames his son for everything. When that doesn't work he tries to bribe Eve. She's got him! Day 7 (Saturday, the Wedding) * Eve squirms as Trina takes care of her bruised face, while admonishing Eve for getting hit in the face right before the wedding. Eve points out she got two murderers. * Mavis drops a smiling Bella on Eve's lap. Eve panics when Bella tries to stand. * Peabody hands Eve a glass of champagne as she picks up Bella. * APA Cher Reo comes in and announces that Darrin waived a trial and Vance wants a trial but he's going to lose. * After Trina finished with a relieved Eve, she puts on the dress. It's lovely. * Eve helps Louise with the buttons on her dress. Louise is perfect. * Outside, as she walks down the aisle, Eve's eyes meet Roarke's. She's reminded of their own wedding day. Sometimes life is perfect. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Galahad *Leonardo *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Bella Eve *Dickie Berinski [sic] *Louise Dimatto *Caro Ewing *Harpo [sic] *Jenkinson *Jamie Lingstrom *Dennis Mira *Charles Monroe *Li Morris *Cher Reo *Harrison Tibble *Trina *Anna Whitney *Detective Yancy List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Risso Banks *Nicholas Cates *Coby *Kyle Cunningham *Marta Delroy *Ms. Drobski *Officer Flang *Gia *Brent Gordon *Posey Gordon *Anthony Hampton *Glen Harrison *Harry *Jo Jennings *Melissa Jennings *Peach Lapkoff *Luce *Carol MacMasters *Jonah MacMasters *Lola Merrill *Charity Mimoto *Serenity Mimoto *Darrin Pauley *Jennie Pauley *Mimi Pauley *Vance Pauley *Vincent Pauley *Hester Privet *Darian Powders *Lieutenant Pulliti *Jaynie Robins *Karlene Robins *Owen Robins *Elysse Wagman *Fiona Wallace *Chip Wayne *Zach List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Cecil Banks *Elizabeth Barrister *Carmine *Jake Casto *Chad *Spiro Clayton *Mrs. Cohen *Kevin DeBlass *Richard DeBlass *Eric Delongi *Sheila Feeney *Frisco *Juan Garcia *Libby Grogh *Arthur Jennings *Brenda Lingstrom [sic] *Father Lopez *Lyle *Deena MacMasters *Jonah MacMasters I *Marybeth MacMasters *Walter MacMasters *Lincoln Matters *Max *Deke Mimoto *Kelly Nims *January Olsen *Donal Petri *Reineke *Renny *Riley *Hilly Rowe *Illya Schooner *Shilly *Nattie Simpson *Sterling *Samuel Stuben *Kim Sung *Nixie Swisher *Tip *Gia Wentz *Leonard Wentz *Frank Wojinski Trivia *YANNI: Though Kindred in Death runs day-by-day, consecutively, there is no Wednesday in this book (or Tuesday and Wednesday are merged somehow). Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Kindred in Death Kindred in Death Category:The Novels